


What Happens When Goats Are Set Free

by KayoHisei



Category: Nichijou | My Ordinary Life (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comedy, Humor, Other, idk - Freeform, what is my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:04:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9599174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayoHisei/pseuds/KayoHisei
Summary: The only thought shooting through your head right now is: There’s only so many people who have seen their friend rapid fire beans out of their hand. That makes no sense out of context.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write something for a group project to prove that I'm a good writer. This proves I'm anything but.

The only thought shooting through your head right now is: There’s only so many people who have seen their friend rapid fire beans out of their hand. That makes no sense out of context. Let’s try to go back to whenever the heck this started. Wait, does the reader know who you are? Well, you’re Aioi Yuko, 3rd Year of Tokisadame High. Anyways, you were in class, right? Yeah, yeah, that’s what you were doing! If you remember correctly, you were attempting to play rock, paper, scissors during lunch with Mai, one of your friends.

 

“Now Mai-chan, let’s try this again. Ready? Rock, paper, scissors!”

You throw out a fist, signing for rock, only to feel the sensation of a Benzaiten statue to be placed on your head. 

“Mai-chan, that’s not how you play!”

 

Of course, you didn’t really expect her to play along. This exchange happened at least twice before. Then again, you’re graduating soon, so it’s fine to fool around a bit more with your friends, right? And let’s see...Mio probably came in with Nano after that.

 

You rub the top of your head where the wooden statue was placed while Mai takes out a book like usual. Geez, that hit harder than it usually does. All the sudden, you hear the classroom door slam open as Mio dashes through. 

“Yuuko! We’ve got a problem! Sasahara-senpai’s goat ran off inside the school!”  
“....What?”

You remember that he did definitely have a goat, but you’re pretty sure it won’t be terrible, right? Right? Actually, Tachibana-senpai’s probably blasting poor Sasahara-senpai to holes right now. It’d be a good idea to help out. Mio wouldn’t want her crush to end up like swiss cheese anyways. Right as you stood up, Nano jogged in and threw the door wide open before jumping up on one of the desks. 

“Uhh, Nano-chan, what are you…”

Your question was answered pretty quickly. A white(or was it beige???) goat trotted in after Nano, bleating and trying to nip her shoes. Luckily Nano kept jumping to nearby desks to keep its attention on her. Meanwhile, Mio sprinted over to the doors and slammed them shut, preventing the goat from backtracking. With that, the goat was trapped in the room. You and your fellow classmates decided that it was a good idea to surround the goat and Nano. Looking back on it, that wasn’t a very good idea. What ensued afterwards spun off into chaos. Nano saw the wall you were starting to form in the back, and decided to leap in that direction to lead the goat there. She succeeded, but it didn’t really go as planned...The goat ended up chewing on Mio’s bag for some reason. And there were drawings inside. You saw as Mio’s expression morph into one of a mute fury, and you instantly remembered that one time you both were encountered by the police at a vending machine. 

“Wait, Mio-chan! Don’t-”  
“HaaaaaaaAAAAAAARGGHHHHHHHH!”

It was too late. Mio was already bolting over to the goat. What happened next just made no sense whatsoever. Mio had grabbed the goat by the leg and slammed it into the ground. As the goat fell, it knocked over a desk, landing on another classmate with a mohawk. The boy then tried to get up, but then grabbed Mai’s knee somehow, causing her to trip as well, since she was trying to walk over to where Nano was. As she fell, her glasses flew into the air knocking you on the head. You reached down to grab it, and as you came up, you bumped the desk Nano was jumping to. She then fell onto the floor, and her hand became unattached. Freaking out, she started rapid firing bean all over the classroom. And that brings you to present. Again, you have no idea what’s even happening right now. However, the goat was subdued, so that was great, at least. You help both the boy and Mai up, hand her her glasses and look over at Mio. She was just getting up from the floor after wresting her bag away from the goat’s mouth and crying over the work she’d have to redo. As your classmates lifted the (alive)goat onto some crudely pushed together desks, Sasahara came in, with Tachibana on his heels, yelling at him about letting the goat loose somehow. 

“Greetings, everyone. I have word that my goat has escaped into this classroom. If possible, may I retrieve it?”

In a room covered with bean pellets, a knocked out goat, Nano still shaken up and trying to put her hand back on, Mio noticing Sasahara and swooning yet mourning her work, and Mai taking and extra pair of glasses and placing them upside down on the goat, you’re not sure what your response should be anymore. The only thing you can think to do is to turn to the two seniors in front of you and give them a proper greeting.

“Selmat Pagi!”

Yeah, you don’t know either.


End file.
